


Halloween Festivities

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [31]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Post, Egotober 2019, Gen, Halloween, holiday truce, superhero au, violent destruction of a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: It’s Halloween, one of the two truce days between the heroes and the League of Villains and it’s a good time to relax and scope out the competition.It’s just for an hour but it’s the holidays and everyone could use a break.





	Halloween Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody!

“This is the most aggravating idea anyone’s ever had,” Google growled.

_ _ _ “I think it’s fun,” _ J.J signed, smiling widely at the android.

“Okay,” Chase smiles and Google braced for his name to be the next word out of the superhero’s mouth. The robot was surprised. “Let’s start this show.”

There was a tradition in Egoton, it had started a couple years ago and since then had gained more and more support. It was an hour-long ceasefire between the heroes and the League of Villains. Dark and Wilford hadn’t shown up last year, even if they stuck to the ceasefire, and Host and King were absent this year.

“It’s just an hour, dude,” Bing smiled, standing what would normally be too close for Bing’s safety.

“After this is over if you’re still that close, you die first,” Google warned angrily.

Bing was still all smiles, “Don’t pretend like you hate me more than the others.”

The malevolent android’s only answer was to glare at Bing. Bing just smiled warmly and walked back to the table where two boxes were sitting. One was almost three feet long and one foot thick. The other was a little bit smaller than J.J’s head.

A gift for both sides.

“You’ll like it,” Bing promised. “Trust me.”

“Unlikely,” Google responded.

Bing set the larger box in front of Google, leaning it against himself. “You’ll love it, you can even destroy it and put it back together. I know how much you love destroying things.”

Dark had J.J’s gift in his hands and was much carefuller about giving it to him, J.J thanking him, and was immediately at the back of the room. Where Anti came from the closest electrical box.

“Hey, Dark,” Anti grinned.

“Get away from me,” Dark warned, both Google and Jameson opened their gifts. J.J was opening what looked like a cuckoo cloak, dark brown wood with green-colored wooden leaves around the edges. Google opened up what looked like an anatomically correct model of a person. “I’m trying to have a good day.”

Google looked back at Bing, Logic walking over. “I can take it apart?”

“It’s designed to put itself back together,” Logic cut in. “something we figured you would—”

Springing up, Google grabbed the model and slammed it against the closest wall, snapping into pieces.

“—enjoy,” Logic finished.

Google stared at it, and after five seconds the pieces began to pull towards each other, as if magnetized. Google smile became more inhuman. “Excellent.”

“Told yah,” Iplier sighed. “Didn’t even last five seconds.”

Henrik and the other more intellectually minded heroes were watching Google tear into the mode and watching it reassemble itself. “Zhe man is enjoying ‘imself, I zhink zhat counts for some’zhing.”

“So,” Anti hissed out quietly, leaning too close to Dark to be considered sane. “How much did they complain?”

“Don’t,” Dark warned.

“You’re not getting any younger,” Anti reminded. “Neither are they.”

Vindictively, Dark ripped a hole in the Void right where Anti was and it sucked him through. Everyone turned to stare at Dark.

“He’ll live,” Dark grumbled before turning to Natemare. “If you try anything next I’ll do the same to you.”

“Darky,” Wilford walked over, two cupcakes in hand. “You’re getting a bit riled up, here I got you something.”

“Wil,” Dark glared at him next. “If you put LSD in that, I’ll hide every piece of candy in town for the next month.”

Wilford frowned, more than a little put out, “I learned my lesson in the 80’s. I didn’t put drugs in it.”

The greyscale entity eyed Wilford and the cupcakes before taking on and he took a bit. “Wil, this icing is laced with alcohol.”

The madman grinned happily, “If course it is.”

Silver, whose hand was hovering over the cupcake tray Wilford had just taken from, began to back away as if the cupcakes were going to bite his hand off.

Dark sighed but finished the rest of his cupcake. Then took a second one. He seemed to calm down after it, sticking to Wilford’s side as the party started to wind down.

Anti returned, yelled at Dark for a bit before bothering Chase. Which Jackie and Marvin hovered close by.

The party ended and the two sides pulled away to tend to their own business. Another successful year, as the year started to yawn to its eventual close.

With more than a couple shadows tucked safely out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m done. This was a fun ride and I loved doing it. Might do another like it for Christmas, night not but I’ve got more superhero AU stuff in the works and I have to finish my rather neglected Human AU fic I’ve left on the back-burner for weeks. I want to do some origin stories next though.
> 
> Also the Heist was a wild ride and that box will absolutely be making an appearance in the Superhero AU.


End file.
